


Beautiful star

by darktimetravelerx



Series: Fairy Tale Falls [1]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Beauty and the Beast, Demon Bill Cipher, Dipper Pines Wearing A Dress, Falling In Love, Family Feels, Fluff and Humor, Grumpy Bill Cipher, Human Bill Cipher, Human Will Cipher, Hurt/Comfort, Insecure Dipper Pines, Love Confessions, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Young Soos, im not good with tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-08-19 20:18:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8223560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darktimetravelerx/pseuds/darktimetravelerx
Summary: Nothing outshines his beauty.In the sleepy town of Gravity Falls Cipher searches for a partner. A terrible curse has been set on the man and only a certain someone can free him."Dipper Pines, do you love me?""I-I...."





	1. Alone

 You never find someone like  _him_ in some hundred years. You don't find someone with that type of mind in a hundred years. You won't find anyone that can compare to his beauty.

 ~

 In the small, sleepy town of Gravity Falls nothing is normal. You look under your bed and you might actually find the boogy monster. Walk into the large magical forest and you'll come back out insane or maybe even smarter than before. You can never tell when someone is being serious or just telling a joke. But in my case, you fall for the person you least expect.

 ~

Dark clouds crawled over the baby blue sky, leaving a trail of new land in it's wake. Heavy rain poured down the cold stone walls of the tall, proud, manor that sat nestled between a field of roses, and pine trees. The little light illuminating through the stained glass, painted the landscape around it in wonderful colors of yellow and red. Despite the loud clapping of thunder and the neighing of the startled stallions tied to their respectfully fitted stables, the place seemed quiet and almost like it was awaiting the worst. With silent puffs of smoke drifting upwards into the cold night air from the stone chimney protruding from the right side of the manor, and the growing vines and roses that escalated the stone walls an voice cut through the empty air inside.

"Send another scout."

"B-but Bi-"

"I said send another scout!" slamming a leather gloved hand on the dark wood of the hand carved desk the booming voice echoed through the empty room.

"Y-yes Master"

~

Nothing is impossible. At least that's what Mabel said.

"Sometimes I just want to prove her wrong"

"Well you aren't going to achieve anything if you keep  moping over there" chuckled the red head.

"Well if you were in my situation you would say differently, Wendy"

"Psh! Just help push these barrels up on the cart and  _then_ we can go overcome your fear"

Giving in a defeated sigh the brunette made his way to the taller and older red head.

"On the count of three, one..two..three!" giving the barrel one more shove the two managed to shut the cart and lock it securely before sitting with their backs to the wheels of the cart.

"So," Wendy mumbled, "what was it that your'e trying to overcome?"

"I-it's nothing, just wanted to go walk around town"

"Well it didn't seem like you just wanted to have a walk around town" Wendy replied clutching a flask of water from her bag.

"Yeah well," he paused taking in a deep breath, "I wanted to talk to the guards"

The red head chocked on her water and swiped her hard working hands that she was born with from her father's side of the family over her mouth, "You want to talk to the guards?!"

"Y-yeah. I wanted to ask a few questions of the land and the mysteries, I know it's dangerous but if they are guards and they have been here for a long time shouldn't they know something?"

"Dip, you don't understand. You do not want to mess with those guys, they imprison anyone who asks too much, they sell them to slave trade, or worse they kill you! Dipper please promise me you won't do anything stupid"

"Mabel sai-"

"Forget what Mabel said. You know how she is, always trying to get you to talk more. Sometime she doesn't understand the true danger of things" Wendy cut him off.

The brunette nodded and looked up at the dark clouds that were now starting to make their way closer to the small town of Gravity Falls.

"We should go inside, looks like this coming storm isn't going to be a pretty one" the red head stood up and outstretched her arm assisting the youngest of the two to his feet. Giving each other one last hug they parted ways to their destined homes.

~

"Open up" a voice commanded slightly muffled by the thick door but thin enough to understand what the figure outside declared. Inside the small family jumped, startled by the harsh rapping on the door.

"Go on Stanley" whispered an older man. Stanley stood nodding and adjusting his shirt collar as he made his way to the door. After a few seconds the man opened the door and flashed the towering man clad in leather and armor a smile.

"Why welcome to the Mystery Shack! I'm Mr. Mystery and we believe in no refunds! The shack is closed at this hour but please come back tomorrow" he started blocking the interior of the room with his body.

"We come here on another note Stanley Pines. We have orders from Cipher to find him a suitable partner, now if you please" the soldier stepped forward slightly shoving the older man aside.

"No, you won't please. This is my home and I will not allow you to enter"

Inside the twin of the older man guided a younger brunette into the gift shop sliding a large portrait of the abnormally shaped falls, hence the name of the town, to the side and shoving the girl inside.

"You need to stay here. I'll go talk to the men, do you know when Dipper will arrive?"

"No, he left to go help Wendy"

"Alright, if he comes in through here hide him here with you. Do you understand Mabel?" the brunette nodded and leaned close to the older man pecking him cheek and withdrawing back into the room closer to a ladder leading down into the basement.

"Be careful dear" sliding the portrait over the opening once more the man made his way to the doorway welcoming the soldier.

~

Head to toe, Dipper was drenched. Cold water ran down his back and stuck to his hair causing shivers to race through his body.

"Why did it have to rain," he whined, "I just got over my cold last night!"

Huffing the brunette kicked a rock, sending it through the air to who knows where. After a couple minutes trudging through the thick mud under the canopy of tall pines the faint light from the shack became visible.

"Home" he mumbled smiling. Fixing his now wet curls, Dipper continued making his way to the gift shop door silently turning the knob.

"Anyone home?"

~

"Goodnight my fellow men, what's all this fuss about?"

"Goodnight Stanford, we are here taking orders from Cipher to investigate this lump of wood you call home for a suitable partner"

"Well, I a sure you that we are the only ones that live here! We run this place alone and that is how it will stay" he replied.

The soldier grinned, "Then it won't hurt if we have a look around does it?"

The twins gave each other worried looks, hoping that the other had a plan. Neither did.

"Anyone home?"

The twins froze.

"Who was that?"

"No one! My-", Stanley paused.

"Our brother! Has just arrived drunk from the inn. He is married though", the older man finished.

"We know you well Pines. You two are the only children of Filbrick Pines and we all know what happened to your brother"

"Grunkle Stan? Great uncle Ford? Who's at the door?"

The soldier quickly shoved the twins away from the door and stomped through the small entryway through the other rooms following the voice to the gift shop.

"Who are you"

"You are coming with us"

"W-what?!" the big man rapidly snatched the younger mans arm and yanked him through the gift shop to the living room.

"Let him go!"

"Have a goodnight Pines" roughly pulling on the brunettes hand the guard hauled the boy through the doorway and down the porch.

"Dipper!" scrambling from her hiding spot the twin's sister struggled to open the hatch on the other side.

"Let me go! Mabel!" clawing at the leather gloved hand of the guard, Dipper struggle to find a grip on the slippery mud and blinking away both tears and the rain.

The two older men raced after the man fighting off the other soldiers blocking their path to the boy.

"Let me go!" digging his nails into the thick arm of his captor once more Dipper began to pray. Not for himself but for his family, he prayed to whatever god lay up there to protect his family, to keep them away from harm, to hopefully be able to see them one more time.

Opening the door to a dull red carriage the man jerked the squirming boy into the warm, carpeted room and shut the door, locking it from the outside.

~

"Dipper" fumbling with a latch from the inside the female twin kicked and cursed, desperately wanting to be at her sibling's aid. "Dipper!" finally finding a purchase on the latch, Mabel sent the portrait tumbling to the floor as she stumbled. Once adjusting her balance the brunette raced outside into the pouring rain. Kneeling beside her Great uncle and checking for injuries as the soldiers began to retreat, jumping into a roof-less wagon that began to move as a crack of a whip sounded over the horses ears. Standing up and pulling her dress up slightly Mabel scanned the area only being able to see dark silouettes in the bright flashes of lightning and the little light coming from the shack's open door.

~

"Let me go!" pounding on the carriage walls, Dipper cried. He was alone now, his sister was gone, his grunkles were gone, his family was gone. Kicking and pounding the door the brunette began to feel a jolt before the carriage began to move forward.

"No,no,no,no,no,no! Stop! Stop the carriage!" with new re-found energy the boy clawed at the walls.

~

"It has been done Master"

"Bring him to me, by dawn I want that boy here. Is that understood?"

"Yes Master"

 

As the rain continued to pour over the small town, not only did the sky cry that night. The Pines family cried, for now their home was no more without their little Dipper Pines.

As the carriage rocked the cold, filthy boy to sleep the brunette couldn't help but weep as well. Everything that he loved was now gone, and everything he called home was gone. He was alone.

 

 


	2. Nightmare

"Abuelita! Abuelita have you heard?" small clinks made it's way into a massive white room, halting at the entrance.

"Yes, I have my boy. It's about time Cipher found someone" a voice replied chuckling. "Now why don't you come here and help me with the tea, dear"

~

_Knock knock_

"W-who is it?"

"Uh, excuse me Master but..we have arrived"

Confusion crawled up over the small brunette's face seconds before horror replaced it. Flashes of last night flowed through his still sluggish mind, provoking fear and adrenaline to spike through his sixteen year old body.

"Go away" swallowing down the stutter that started to crawl up his throat the boy snapped back.

"Sir..Master Cipher needs you to come out"

"I don't care what  _Cipher_ says, leave me alone!" silence followed. After what seemed like forever a  _click_ resounded over the small expanse of the carriage. Blinding light streamed through the opened door, momentarily freezing the boy like a moth to a flame.

"Sir, you need to come with me" frozen in a trance Dipper could only avert his gaze to the voice, feeling numb. "Are you alright?" the figure hummed.

"Who are you?" ignoring the gentle question of concern the boy persisted with his initial question. 

"I'm William, but you can call me Will"

Giving a tense nod to the man, Dipper braced his shaking arms on the seats slowly lifting his mud caked body.

"Hhah" knitting his brows tightly together the boy released the strain in his arms, settling back down on the carpeted floor.

"Are you alright? They didn't hurt you did they?" the man stepped forward lifting a hand to help. Immediately shooting up a bruised and filthy arm in defense the brunette crawled back, farther in the carriage.

"Don't t-touch me"

"M-my apologizes Sir" retreating his arm back to his side the man took in a deep breath of pine trees and roses, moist and warm in the sweet October morning. "Allow me to assist you"

Shaking his head unhurriedly the brunette grit his teeth together trying to find a purchase on the floor and walls, forcing his tired muscles to move. Light blue eyes scanned his face for any type of pain or struggle.

"Where am I?"

"The Cipher Manor, sir"

"T-the Cipher," the boy paused, "Manor...no! No, get me out of here! Please let me go!"

"Calm down, please" the man crawled into the carriage, having to duck slightly to avoid bumping his head on the entrance. Raising both hands defensively between the two, Dipper scrambled farther into the carriage. With the tall, looming shadow of the man Dipper whimpered and pleaded between rapid breaths.

"Are you having problems, William?"

"Hm? Oh no, Abuelita"

"Is that the new boy? Let me see please, dear" flashing a gentle, warm smile to the quivering boy, Will stepped back towards the door, before stepping out completely. Blinding light flashed into the boy's face, temporarily fazing him before another figure replaced Will's place.

"Oh you poor thing. Let's get you cleaned and fed alright?" nodding dumbly, Dipper switched his weight to his left foot before switching it to his right. "What's your name child?"

"D-dipper"

"Well Dipper, you can call me Abuelita" smiling softly, lines formed at the corners of her eyes as she held out a frail, wrinkled hand to the brunette. Slowly placing his dirty hand into Abuelitas', the old woman led the disheveled boy out the door into the bright land outside.

~

Cold, electrical, blue eyes watched intently as a well dressed man crawled into the red carriage, which soon followed with shacking and rocking to the obvious distress from inside the box.

"William" the figure hissed, shooting daggers at the carriage before turning around in his seat; scanning over the papers that sat piled up on the desk.

"If you keep making a fuss over everything, you're going to blow a fuse some day" chuckled another figure from the corner of the yellow painted walls.

"If you are only here to tease me, Strange. The door is right there"

"Alright alright, I shut my trap" the figure replied, amused.

~

"Stanford, how many times must I tell you? We have not received any news about your nephew"

"Have you even searched the town?"

"Mr.Pines, we have don't everything we can do. I worry for your nephew as well but there isn't much we  _can_ do"

"You expect us to sit and wait then?! My nephew could be in trouble for all I know and all you are doing is sitting here and doing absolutely nothing!" barked Stanley.

"Stanley Pines, I am an officer of this town but I can't do a full search for your nephew. We are under the orders of the Northwest's and the Mayor. With the Cipher guards roaming the streets there isn't any possible way to send scouts to find him. If you expect us to go against Cipher we won't only loose our jobs but our heads!"

"Bah! Stupid rule! You will find my nephew, Officer Blubs, if not then I believe things will not go your way. Come on Ford, we're leaving" pushing back from the desk, the scrapping of wood against wood filled the room before heavy footsteps exited through the office door. Glaring back at the dark skinned man, the twins slammed the door hard enough; causing the glass rattle.

~

"Is it warm enough?"

Dipping a pale hand into the steaming water, the small brunette nodded.

"Y-yes, it's warm"

"Alright dear, i'll be over here. You get in the tub and wait for me" the old woman hummed, starting off to a drawer. Looking over his shoulder to watch the lady, Dipper began peeling off the dirty, wrinkled clothes off his frame. Once bare, the brunette held on to the rim of the tub, not trusting his balance before swinging a leg over and into the hot water.

"Would you like me to wash you or would you rather do it yourself?"

"I can d-do it" nodding, Abuelita handed the boy a bar of lime green, soap, and a white rag. "Thank you"

"Your welcome dear" running a hand through Dipper's curls and pecking his dirty cheek, Abuelita retreated from the room. Sighing, Dipper closed his eyes.

"This is all just a nightmare. I'll wake up in my room, and Mabel will be by my side...this is all just a nightmare" opening his copper colored eyes, the boy was met with the same white room. Surrounded by water and alone.

~

"How's the boy?"

"He is well Master"

"Set up a room on the east, a meal"

"Don't you want to eat with him?"

"No, not tonight"

"As you wish" light footsteps left the room with only occasional squeaks and groans from the old wood.

"Not tonight" the figure repeated, watching the few people that were gathering roses for the new day. Sighing out through his nose the figure smiled to himself. "Not tonight"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...Uhh I don't know what to say really but, if you start noticing that this isn't exactly like the Beauty and the beast Disney or original I apologize. I had the idea to make this story 'like' it. Again I apologize if it isn't what you expected.  
>  It'll have bits and pieces like the Beauty and the beast, sooooooo yeah. Toodles!


	3. Thank you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did ya miss me? Admit it you missed me.
> 
> Sorry I wasn't able to post till now, school is pressing more problems up onto my shoulder's so....but I will push myself to continue with this story.

Soft sobs and whimpers escaped the smooth, parched lips of the crouching child.

"Dipper" lifting a gentle hand to silence her pleas the brunette turned around, scanning the empty area in which her other half used to sleep and ponder over the mysteries of the strange town.

"Mabel, sweetie, breakfast is ready downstairs" hurriedly wiping the saltwater tears from her now red swollen eyes the teen answered

"Coming"

Outside, the man who goes by 'Stanley' frowned at the locked door and headed down the creaking steps grumbling

" _I swear if something happens to that boy_ "

~

Gentle rapping awoke the slumbering boy.

"Sir? Is everything alright?"

"Yes, i'm fine" sitting up from the awkward position the brunette looked down at his now pruned up fingers and toes. A soft click echoed through the quiet room before the clicking of expensive shoes made their way over the cold, marble, floor tiles.

"You've been in here for quite a while, I was worried you drowned yourself" the well-dressed man chuckled handing the soaked boy a fluffy white towel.

 _If I would've done that I would never have the chance to see Mabel again,_ the brunette thought.

"Let's get you dressed and up into your room" stepping away from the tub, William produced another white towel which he had draped over his right forearm; holding it out to embrace the boy with.

Grimacing at the idea of having to leave the warm water, Dipper braced his arms on the sides and stood. Once fully out of the tub, Will draped the towel over the the thin, pale shoulders of the shortest.

 "There we go, cozy and warm" the man chuckled rubbing comforting circles on Dipper's back.

"Thank you"

~

The fresh wave of roses and a new day flooded through the vast rooms in the manor. With the thick blanket of fog breaking apart with the bright rays of the sun, the beast finally relaxed in his seat. The meeting was over, the rain has ended, and in his possession, far on the east side of the manor was the boy. The boy that would put an end to the terrible curse.

"Today is a new day"

_Or it could just be the calm before the storm_

Shaking away the dark voice from his relaxed mind the man inhaled the scent of the freshly picked roses.

~

"Over there is the library, oh and up those stairs is the kitchen. If you want my opinion, my favorite place would be there," the man giggled," Abuelita can whip up some delicious apple cream and crackers"

Skimming copper orbs to the direction of the red and gold carpeted steps leading to the next floor up, the boy quickly averted his sight to the floor.

"And over there is the entrance to the garden"

This caught Dipper's attention. A way to escape, a way to get out of this strange place, a way to reach home.

"But you won't be able to go there unless the Master allows you to enter" William finished, crushing the boy's thoughts. "Now just two flights up and we'll arrive to your quarters" huffing but reluctantly nodding the brunette followed close behind.

In the mixture of being led around the mansion, and the small talks with the man clad in royal blue and few hints of gold and pale white, Dipper's mind soared through the air. Picking up the small details of the walls and portraits hanging in elegant frames. Under every portrait sat a desk with a grand vase filled with blood red roses accenting the pale gold of the walls and the red carpet on the marble floor nicely. Every time the corridor came across a turn or a split to more winding corridors, Will, peaked over his shoulder during his rants, Dipper was able to pick up on the treatment and made sure to stop his eyes from dancing to the corridors for too long.

"Thirsty?" the brunette shook his head, causing the towel dried curls to bounce along with the movement. "Hungry?" again the boy shook his head, before his stomach betrayed him. "Sounds like someone needs a decent meal" William giggled.

"I'm fine really"

"No, no. In your room you will have something to fill yourself with"

~

Placing the painting back over the opening Stanford sighed, deep and tired.

"Breakfast is ready"

"I'll be there in a second" the man answered to his twin's news. Pulling his abnormal hands away from the painting and running them through his silver hair, Stanford replayed the early memories in his mind. Choking back the sob crawling it's way up his throat the man dumbly walked into the small kitchen, ignoring his brother's concerned gaze. 

_I have to find a way to get Dipper back. That boy doesn't deserve this._

"We'll think of something Ford" his sibling whispered.

"That we will Stanley. Where's Mabel?"

"Coming, that really took a big hit on her. You can feel it in the air, it's not.." the man trailed off.

"Cheerful" his twin finished.

"Yeah, it's gone now"


	4. Rose of the day

"This one, this is the rose of the day" sending a gentle smile at the bright red bud in his stark white gloved hand, the man waved his hand to the poorly dressed figure behind him, coming closer. "Send this to the boy", the man took a swift sniff of the lively rose before whispering a quick blessing down upon it. Handing it carefully to the short woman, avoiding the thorns from getting caught in his expensive clothing, he nodded towards the door. Bowing respectfully once the woman scurried off out of the room. "I wonder what next day's flower will look like" the figure chuckled lightly. This type of thing happened everyday, every morning, a way to pass time doing something that helps check in with sanity. For many years having to wait for a moment like this, a feeling of peace settled over the man. Now all that was needed to do is wait, and waiting comes with time. 

~

Nothing prepared the short brunette for what he was about to see, what was to be his room. Elegant curtains hung, tied firmly to the sides of a large window; with a thick window sill.

_A perfect place to gaze at the stars._

Tearing his chestnut colored orbs away from the window, as well and erasing any part left of this thought from his mind.

_I can't get attached, I can't._

Eyes landing now on a canopy bed, neatly done with not a single wrinkle on the thick, red comforter. Four pillows sat on the slight bump the bed showed under the comforter, at the head of the bed; where a promise of more puffy pillows lay. Each pillow screamed expensive at first sight, soft material laced in gold hues and intricate designs of flowers and other symbols. The whole room held that expensive vibe to it. Heck even the taller male beside the awed brunette held that vibe.

"You like it?"

"T-this is mine?"

"Yes, it's all yours" the male answered cheerfully, with a hint of relief in his voice. "Your breakfast is on the desk, if you need anything I will be a word away" before Dipper could answer Will retreated from the room. Sighing in defeat as the chances of Will not returning came to the brunette's senses he finally turned back around to eye the room once more.

 _So, this is my new home?_ He thought, cringing at the tone of his...acceptance to all this. It disgusted him.  _This will never be my home. My home is with Mabel, nothing will ever be home without her._

 _Mabel._ Heartache burst through his chest, threatening to bring tears to his eyes and painful memories to his mind. As he glared at his reflection in the mirror, framed with a gold outline which just like all the other items in the room was carved to represent the images of roses and neat designs, he didn't note the scent of buttered bread and warm sausage waft through the sweet air.

"Mabel loves fruit buns" he smiled at the sweet memory of his twin hungrily eyeing the sweetened breads in the shops of the different bakeries of the town. With the gentle memory brightening up his ill mood a few moments ago enough to stroll across the wooden floor boards to the silver tray stocked with warm bread and fruits.

~

"Abuelita?"

"Yes William?"

"Would you happen to know where the Master placed the boy's clothing?"

"Oh you know him William. He doesn't keep anything in one place, always shifting things around. If it wasn't for you or me he would have already forgotten where he's left his mind" the grey haired lady chuckled, kneading white clothes in her hands in a tub of soapy water. "Last time I checked they were in his office, by now they could be in his room"

"Thank you"

"Go along dear" she waved him off, continuing with her chastisement to a young boy, dressed in a dark green shirt; loosely tucked under his short pants.

~

"Come on Mabel, lets go down to the square. Maybe word of your brother has spread by then, they might have seen something" hopeful voices called through the locked door of the younger twin's shared bedroom, with the hope of luring the sulking female inside to the world behind the door.

"Mabel" a much more masculine voice added to the higher pitched voice of the other's pleas. After a moment of silence, shuffling could be heard from inside.

"I'm coming"

"We'll be waiting outside, come on Grenda" the higher pitched voice answered.

~

Soft tapping interrupted the quite atmosphere that began to settle over the man that had his head laid on the edge of his desk.

"Come in" voice muffled by the cloth pressed against his mouth, the silence stretched on again. "Come in!" growling, the man sat up brushing away non-existent dust from his shoulders and legs.

"Master," William paused," I need to know where you've placed the boy's clothing. I should stock up his wardrobe before he tries to dress in the same clothing" Will chuckled nervously.

"I already gave that task to Tam. What's his name?"

"The boy?"

"No, the invisible girl standing behind you. Of course the boy!"

"His name is Dipper"

The man blinked.

"Dipper? That's an unusual name" Will nodded, agreeing.

"You like unusual, if i'm still correct"

"No, you are. You are absolutely right...brother"


	5. Smile for me

"Here you go kid" a colorful set of clothing was littered onto the rich red covers of the canopy bed in which a shocked brunette sat on, quickly gulping down a glass of water.

"A-are those mine?"

"Yeesh, kid. Pretty much anything here is yours." The woman paused. "Yes they're yours"

"Oh, thank you?"

"What's your name?" the woman, probably no older than 20, questioned. She then began cleaning up the remains of the boy's breakfast.

"It's Dipper, what's yours?" it was easier to asnwer now, easier than what it was like with William; when fear ran through his veins.

"Tambry, you can try the clothes you know" apparently she has been watching the brunette's attempts in spying in on the clothing. "So where you from?"

"Thank you," Dipper mumbled, reaching over for the clothes, "Gravity Falls"

"Gravity Falls? I thought you from the colder parts, considering how pale you are"

"I get that a lot." he chuckled, holding out the outfit before him. He chocked, "A dress?!"

The dark haired woman eyed the royal blue gown before waving her hand in his direction before picking up the tray.

"That's your evening gown, you can try it on if you would like"

"No! I'm not trying  _that_ on. I'm not a lady"

"Well I can clearly see that, but Cipher wants you to put this on"

"I don't care" he shoved the pretty fabric on the bed and storms to the window, crossing his arms over his chest; ending the conversation. Unfortunately the dark skinned Tambry had other plans.

"Cipher wouldn't like that"

"I'm not going to put on a dress, I'm a male. I want to be treated like one"

"Soos! Come here boy!"

The brunette took the distraction as a way to glance back at Tambry before watching as a small boy slammed the door behind himself before running to hind behind the boy.

"Soos, dear!" the door to Dipper's room was open again but much quieter than what the trembling boy did to enter. "My apologizes Master, I hope I haven't interrupted anything." This time Abuelita spoke, standing beside William.

"N-no, everything is fine"

The pair nodded eyeing the boy hidden behind Dipper. He noticed and turned around, kneeling in front of the boy who was now fiddling with the hem of his dark green shirt.

"Have you been causing trouble?" Dipper chuckled, ruffling the patch of frilly hair on the boy's head. After months of caring for children at the Gravity Falls park, it was simple for the hazel eyed boy to calm the boy 'Soos'.

"I just wanted to bring you a treat" the boy pulled out a string with multiple beads strung on it.

"This is beautiful" carefully accepting the gift, Dipper held it close; a way to show the boy that he liked it. Beaming 'Soos' pulled him into a hug, causing the brunette to loose his balance; quite surprised by the boy's strength.

"Thank you, Master" Soos let go and bounded off to Abuelita's waiting arms.

"Well that was..." Will smiled and patted Tambry's back, "wow."

"Hey! Your'e going to make me drop this" she snapped, walking towards the exit; right behind the grey haired woman and boy.

"So how did you like the clothes?" William turned his attention to the gowns. The calm mood of the brunette turned to annoyance.

"I don't like them"

"Would you like them in different colors? It is the fabric? Would you like them longer?" quickly the richly dressed man, held the outfits close; inspecting them for flaws.

"I don't want to wear a dress"

The older of the two blinked once, twice.

"No dress?"

Dipper nodded.

"Oh," he set the gown down, "I will speak with Cipher than. Until then you will have to wear these, I'm sorry"

"Can't I just..wear this?" he motioned at the simple clothing he was now wearing.

"No no, these" William held up a dark red gown, flat at the chest (for the lack of rise that Dipper had) with gold lacing going down the sides and lower half. The dress was simple and long probably reaching to the boy's ankles. White fabric was sewed to the bottom to add color to the red and gold. White fabric was also added to the collar of it and where the long sleeve ended at the wrists.

Dipper only shook his head.

"I don't like it"

"You say that now, it might look good on you"

He turned away from the dress and man, glaring out the window.

"Oh come on, please?"

In the reflection of the glass, the brunette caught the pouting face of Will and sighed.

~

"See? You look wonderful!" Will stepped back, admiring the blushing boy.

"Really?"

William nodded. Hazel eyes flickered back at the full length mirror ,that was brought into the room before he stripped to try on the red dress, to meet someone he didn't expect to see. The whole time he has been avoiding his reflection, refusing to accept the new changes, the new Dipper that has started to accept this...this  _nightmare_.

But now that he can fully see himself, he was quite shocked. The red of the dress brought up the pale of his skin, to have the two colors fight against each other to finally be mellowed down to a pink that his cheeks provided naturally. The mix of brown in his eyes added a dark side to the dress but when they hit the light just right, his whole self changed to gentle and sweet. With short curls framing his face and leaving his neck open and free, more pale skin was left open for jewelry that Will placed on him. Bright gold chains reflected on the sun light streaming into the room, adding more light to replace the dark side of the red of the dress to complement Dipper's personality. Sweet, gentle, mysterious, red, and pink. These things described Dipper. Some other qualities could be added to the list, but this dress only brought up these traits. If only some other dress or color, maybe a situation could actually bring out more of Dipper.

"Now," the man in blue held up the simple gift from Soos, "to add the final piece. I must admit, he did a good job" Will clasped the thread with beads around the brunette's right wrist.

"Thank you" he smiled.

"There you go! You should smile more often" he chuckled, patting the boy's chestnut curls before tugging a stray curl behind his ear. "It makes you look all bright and cheerful"

The only thing Dipper responded was a blush and pearly white smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update. I hope you all had a fun Christmas and best wishes for New Years! Young Soos yay! And could Will have feelings for Dip dot's????? Dun dun dun! haha! Well catcha later!

**Author's Note:**

> Ok......*deep breath* this started off as a prompt I made up myself in my random fangirl moments. So here it is! Hope you enjoyed and I will try to make the following chapters longer! Toodles! :)


End file.
